zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 23
This part will take you through the Isle of the Dead. The Isle of the Dead Now that we have the last Sea Chart in this game, return to the dock at Mercay Island Harbor and let's ship off. To get to the Northeastern Sea faster, use the Cyclone Slate to draw the warp symbol that will take you near the northern border of the Southeastern Sea. Then set a course north. On the map of the Northeastern Sea there are two major islands, both ringed by rock barriers. The one we want to go to first is the Isle of the Dead, which is the east island located near the northeast, so plot a course for there. Along the way, you'll be encountering another golden frog that will give you a Cyclone Slate symbol that will warp you to the Northeastern Sea halfway between the Isle of the Dead and the west island, which is the Isle of Ruins. Make sure you remember it. After docking on the island, head east into a cave where Link will see a book on a table. Read it and it will give you a clue about the island itself and where you're supposed to go, with the writer talking about getting the Aquanine (the third pure metal we're after). There are other books in the room you can read if you want to, which basically talk about the mysteries of the Cobble Kingdom. When you're done, head to the left and exit the cave. From the exit head northwest where you'll run into some Like Likes. Get some distance between yourself and them to strike them repeatedly with the Grappling Hook until they are gone. Then go up the stairs to a closed door where you'll encounter a Stalfos to the right of it. Use the Boomerang or Grappling Hook to tear its head off and then use the sword to slay the head, causing the body to also vanish. To the left of the door is a stone tablet telling you that this area beyond the door is where the six sages who know the way to the Temple rest, and that those who do not know will never pass the Phantom Corridor. So we need to enter the cemetary to find out the way into the Temple, but first we need to get the door to the cemetary open. Head east of the cemetary, slaying Stalfoses and Like Likes along the way, and then head north to the pyramid on the northeast corner of the island. Inside there is a room with some Keese and two stone tablets in it. Slay the Keese before reading the tablets. The one on the left tells you this is the resting place of Brant, the fourth knight of the Cobble Kingdom, and that ahead is the Phantom Corridor: those who don't know the way of the six sages are doomed. The one on the right reads: "The sacred tree grows from the king's chin. West 13 and north 7. The path to the graveyard where the six sages dwell, hidden underground." This is an important clue. Leave the pyramid and head for the "king's chin" in the southeast corner of the island. There, at the tree on the eastmost part of the penninsula, walk 13 tiles west of the tree, then walk 7 tiles north. Then dig at the spot with the Shovel, revealing a hole in the ground you can jump into. In the room you drop into, use a Bomb to blow up a hole in the crack just north of you, and you'll enter a room full of rupees, jars to break, a treasure chest containing a Power Gem, and a stone tablet which reads, "Face west from the king's eye and shoot an arrow." Leave the room and go to your left and then to your right through a winding path that has Keese to slay and rolling boulders to avoid. Exit the path at the staircase to your right. Now you're on top of a stone structure where the "king's eye" is located. Stand to the west of the "eye" and you'll see a switch orb you need to hit, either with an arrow or with the Boomerang. This will open up the door to the cemetary. Now go back to the cemetary and read all the gravestones. Each of the six sages will give you a clue as to which way you need to go to get through the Phantom Corridor, so mark that way down. Watch out for the Stalfoses that are in the cemetary, though. With the way of the six sages recorded, return to the room in the pyramid and begin your travel through the Phantom Corridor. (The way through the corridor is up, right, right, up, up.) If you make a mistake, you'll wind up back in the first room again, so the whole thing is a Lost Woods puzzle! When you reach the final room, you'll talk to the spirit of Brant, the fourth knight of the Cobble Kingdom. He will tell you that King Mutoh has the Aquanine, and he will open the door behind his crypt that leads up to a treasure chest which contains the Regal Necklace. Brant will also tell you that King Mutoh is on the Isle of Ruins and that we need the Regal Necklace to get there, saying that it will calm the cyclone that guards the entrance to the island so you can pass. He wants us to look for the third knight, Bremeur, who is also on that island. Now that we're done getting what we need on the island, return to the dock. NEXT: The Isle of Ruins. Category:Walkthroughs